darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
173
Laura uses Burke to get David on her side. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. A man has come to Collinwood, a man searching for answers, a man with probing questions that are disturbing to all that come in contact with him. And forces them to quick and almost violent decisions to act. At Laura's Cottage, Burke vows to help Laura in her quest as soon as his check on Guthrie is complete; Laura can't wait that long. Roger isn't enough help, so she wants Burke to talk to David and convince him to go away with her. Act I Victoria has received some roses from Dr. Guthrie and is arranging them in the Drawing room when David, in a bratty mood, comes in demanding to know about the séance. He believes he owns Josette because he saw her first and she's his friend. Victoria's pleas that a séance isn't good for a small boy falls on deaf ears. David says he's going outside to play and tells Victoria he wants to be alone when she offers to go with him. Laura tells Burke that they have to act now while Elizabeth is in the hospital, since she went through so much to get her there. Burke catches the gaffe and she attempts to cover. Burke remains suspicious but promises to talk to David as soon as he can find him; he's reluctant to go to Collinwood because of how Roger and Carolyn feel about him. Burke tells Laura there are a lot of things that 'don't add up' concerning the strange goings-on at Collinwood. Laura begs him to trust her and get her David. He agrees. Act II At the Fishing Shack, where Laura suggested David might be, Burke finds the lad. He offers to take him out fishing; David's sure Victoria will prevent it. David tells Burke that everybody at Collinwood is crazy and supplies Burke with information. He admits to being scared by Laura at first, but that he likes her now. He still can't forget his fear of her at one point. Burke does Laura's dirty work for her, attempting to convince him to go away with her. David's not sure; he doesn't want to go away forever with someone who once scared him so much. Act III Victoria finds David and Burke at the shack. David apologizes for worrying Victoria, then asks Burke to ask Victoria is he can go on a fishing trip with Burke. Victoria thinks it's far too cold and tells David he has to wait until spring; David goes to his mother's Cottage and mouths off to Victoria. Burke asks how Victoria is and claims his interest is because he saved her life and has an investment in her. Victoria tells Burke about the fiery sensations; Burke gets furious over Guthrie's far-out ways of obtaining information. Victoria reads to Burke a laundry list of complaints concerning Laura. She asks if Burke can explain the strange occurrences that have happened since Laura's return. He can't. Act IV David visits Laura and tells her about his fishing trip with Burke that Victoria might prevent; Laura says she'd let him go if he were staying with her. He promises to think about taking a trip with her. David asks Laura about the seance, which infuriates Laura. Laura badmouths Victoria and Guthrie in preparation for their badmouthing her. Burke shows up and sends David home. Laura tells Burke that David's frequent presence negates the utility of their meeting at the Cottage, lest they be blabbed about by the boy to Roger. Burke wants to talk about what Victoria told him; Laura knows about Victoria's doubts and asks Burke if he thinks she's the kind of superhuman being who could accomplish those things. Burke fondles her, then realizes he's being worked like a punch-press. Laura promises a rosy future for the two of them. Memorable quotes : Burke: Strange things are always happening up at Collinwood. Dramatis personae * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Diana Millay as Laura Collins → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production Story * TIMELINE: Victoria mentions 'spring' as an upcoming season. Bloopers and continuity errors * As the teaser fades to the title sequence, Mitchell Ryan breaks character and starts to chuckle. * At the start of Act I, as David enters the drawing room as Vicky arranges a flower vase atop the piano, the camera swings a bit wide to show a brief snippet of the edge of the drawing room set. * The piano bench that Vicky and David sit on squeaks a lot as they move around on it and get up and down from it. * David's attitude toward Laura in his conversation with Burke is markedly different from recent episodes. David has been very loving toward Laura and wanting to spend much time with her at the cottage. Now, while David tells Burke he's not afraid of her anymore, he's still very worried and seems put off somewhat by her because was afraid of her at one time. * At Laura's cottage, as David seats himself beside his mother in front of the fireplace, a boom mic shadow settles on the wall nearby. * Coughing can be heard offstage as Laura and Burke talk while sitting on the couch. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 173 on the IMDb 0173